I Saved The World Today
by nekobotan
Summary: Songfic to Annie Lennox's I Saved The World Today. Duo's P.O.V. Just some Duoish ponderings a dull fic with a great title...


tantrys - ffiction - I Saved The World Today

**I Saved The World Today  
**Songfic, by Tan 

  
Song lyrics from 'I Saved The World Today', by the Eurythmics, album 'Peace'. Of course I couldn't come up with such a cool title, song, and lyrics! No way!  
Rated PG for swearing... Not angsty, just... Boring. I'm so boring! BOoooooOooring... From Duo's P.O.V. 

  
  


  
  


  
_

> Monday finds you like a bomb  
That's been left ticking there too long...

_ Another day, another day.... I certainly don't get any dollars for this. But I tough it out... The end has to be better than the beginning... right? I sighed, a little too loudly for the professor's taste apparently. He turned around from chalking up the black board to glare at me. I grinned at him-- he was such a funny little man. Rather adamant about Physics, too. 

He turned around, leaving me to my own devices and devilish ways. I decided not to amuse myself by throwing spit balls at his head today... Instead I tossed back my head to check out what Quatre was doing. I grinned. What else? Taking notes like a good boy... Or so you thought. He wasn't the goody-two-shoes the profs thought him... I could see those baby blues wandering around the room, lighting upon one of his favorite subjects of study (not the blackboard). I twisted my neck a bit to stare at 'it' too. 

Trowa was ever the perfect student. Back straight, head at attention, hand scribbling quickly across his note paper, jotting down formulas and theories like crazy... The guy was a natural at fooling people. Damn, I mused. Are we all fakes?! I smiled as his head turned ever so slightly, hardly noticeable, to glance at Quatre, then it was back to business with the theory of relativity... I think... 

One more thing kept me from this day of learning. Heero. Of course the idget had to sit all the way in the back of the room, glaring at anyone and any stray speck of dust that dare come with in seventeen feet of his person. But I had my methods........ Mainly staring into the reflection on the clasp of my pen. A soldier makes due with what he has.... 

What is I see is not fake. It's not alive, if I were to go by the unmoving, unblinking state of Heero. He's perfect. He actually takes notes. He listens. He functions, but only for the mission. 

Makes you wonder, I thought philosophically... Does he really only live for the mission... And God, what if he does? _

> You're bleeding 

_

_

> Some days there's nothing left to learn   
From the point of no return... 

_ See, school's really not all that bad. It's a helluva lot better than some of the things I've been through. In fact, this is the first time I've ever *been* to school. In a desk, with a book, a pen, a teacher, and kids my age. It's wonderful in comparison to memory... 

But memory is important. If you don't remember things, then you're just a blob. Yes, a giant green blob with no better function than to sit there as life passes, and passes. I remember what happened to get me where I am, and while I may not be entirely grateful for most of it, I remember. It happened. It happened... 

My smile was slow and happy as the class ended, and as short stuff up at the front of the room looked like he was going to cry. S'okay, I chuckled, there's always tomorrow! Because damnit, today is Monday! You've got the whole week to torture your students. Have fun! 

In reality, I offered a cheerful 'see ya!' and I walked out. Monday was over, but my day was just beginning. I don't keep track of the days by name. I keep track of them by mission. Today, was Mission. _

> You're leaving...

_

_

> Hey hey I saved the world today  
Everybody's happy now  
The bad thing's gone away...

_

_

> And everybody's happy now  
The good thing's here to stay...

_

_

> Please let it stay... 

_ Each crash jarred me up to my eye sockets, and back down again. The scythe in my Gundam's grip clanged against a Leo's saber and cut right through... I laughed at him, because I could. Because I had to. 

Mission accomplished, everybody go home! Go on now, shoo! With aching muscles and a sense of not quite accomplishment, we trooped back to school under the cover of darkness. I swung my arm around Quatre's neck and I tried to snag Wufei into the huddle but he snarled at me, and I wisely decided against such an action. Trowa... I didn't want to bother. He'd been injured, whether he wanted to admit it or not, and I don't think my hanging on his neck would help that limping any... 

And home we trudged. Sneaking back into the school dormitory like thieves, and dropping like flies into our respective beds, for one last night of rest, before moving on. _

> There's a million mouths to feed  
And I've got everything I need... 

_

_

> I'm breathing... 

_ Could I sleep? That's debatable. I was tired, beyond belief, and damn my bed was comfy. Too comfy. I was used to dirt, and lumps, not flat, firm springs that cradled a growing teen's body. I sighed in annoyance and flopped over onto my stomach. Soooo tired... I squirmed for a second, then stilled. I could see Heero lying flat on his back across the room, completely content with his bed. 

Yet content with what else in his life? I was asking myself the unanswerable, but I was good at that. _

> And there's a hurting thing inside  
But I've got everything to hide...

_

_

> I'm grieving...

_ "Heero?" Damn. I hadn't meant to actually *talk*. I waited anxiously-- maybe he hadn't heard me, and therefore the consequential beating would not commence.... 

"W h a t." 

No such luck. I grimaced. 

"Sorry... I didn't mean to say anything. You know how my mouth runs..." If I didn't know better, I'd say he snorted at me, but I knew better. "I just wanted to ask... If you're happy." NO! No I did *not* mean to ask that I did *not*! Oh MY God I'm gonna die. But when I opened my mouth to repeal my stupidity, nothing came out. All I could do was make ridiculous faces in the dark and revel in my misery. 

"What?" 

Great. He didn't hear me, so now I have to repeat myself or risk The Glare because I didn't.... If I weren't so tired and hurt I'd hit myself. 

"Are you happy?" I sighed dramatically. "Happy as in you know what you want, what you've got, what you're headed for... How you act. How other people see you." 

"You're not making sense." 

I twitched. God damn idiot. I sat up with a huff, and pushed my legs stiffly over the side of the bed. I leaned over them and glared at Heero's shadow. 

"I'm making sense, you're just not listening." 

He sat up as well and I could *feel* the heated glare he proffered. "I always listen," he snapped. 

"Good to know," I replied evenly. "'Cause you never seem to. I could talk and talk and talk my heart out, and you sit there like a *rock*. I wonder, sometimes, 'is he still breathing? Maybe I should go over there and poke him'. So I do, and you brain me! The gratitude, I tell ya!!" I sniffed indignantly and flipped back onto the bed. _

> Hey hey I saved the world today,  
Everybody's happy now  
The bad thing's gone away...

_

_

> And everybody's happy now  
The good thing's here to stay...

_

_

> Please let it stay...

_ "As I was saying," I mumbled, getting into the moment. Who knew if he was actually listening. I was having fun, and maybe it'd help me get to sleep. "You don't seem happy. Hell, you don't seem much of anything. Nothing at all, Heero. You're solid, man. And I guess solid is a good thing-- sometimes. But even the strongest structures move my friend. Did you know they build bridges to *sway* in the wind? They do! I saw it on the Learn This channel.... 

"I don't see relevance in being 'happy', Duo..." He paused. I fully expected the sentence to end there, 'cause that's what Heeros do best, but he went on. "... Happiness isn't important...." _

> Let it stay...

_ How could he say that.... I closed my eyes, but I wasn't getting to sleep anytime soon... 

"Happiness isn't important for a kid. A kid that saves the world *every day*. Everyday with death warrants, not thank yous, to look forward to?! Yeah, we're entitled to nothing. Not a damn thing." _

> Let it stay....

_

_

> Doo doo doo doo doo the good thing...

_

  
  


  
o w a r i : I've always wanted to say that. That was a cool title, you have to admit... But what a disappointing fic... ;___; 


End file.
